Sorcerer's Apprentice Collection
by killerofthesky
Summary: A series of one-two-multi shots involving my favorite characters  Balthazar x Dave  from disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice. warnings at beginning of each story.
1. Table of Contents

This is a collection of one shots, two shots, and multi-chapters. All of them will include a character pairing from Disney's Sorcerer's apprentice (thought mainly Balthazar x Dave)

**Each individual chapter will include its own warnings, but it's a guarantee that it will contain yaoi, and (most likely) lemons.**

Don't like yaoi? Quickly press the return button. Did you do it? Then why are you still reading this?

* * *

**Table of Contents:**

Chapter 01: Old Man Shoes_ Part 1_

Chapter 02: Old Man Shoes _Part 2_

Chapter 03: Westmorlands

Chapter 04: Cat's Pajamas

Chapter 05: Dragon Bait

Chapter 06: ?

**

* * *

+-+-+HEY LOOK!+-+-+**

I do take challenges and requests, but I'm very busy with school and my job, so it might take me a while to finish.

Please keep all challenge/request reviews on the table of contents. It helps me find them later.

**Coming Attractions (Or what Marla handed me as a to-do list): **

*Drake's Demon or How Drake Stone became Famous

*Genie of the Lamp – When Dave rubbed the lamp in Arcana Cabana, something happened. Something magical.

*Swab the Deck or Why mops are Temperamental

*How to Date a Sorcerer or The Misadventures of Balthazar Blake

*Tesla – Sorcerer's Apprentice set in the time of Nikola Tesla

*Asylum – Dave, considered insane after the Arcana Cabana incident, is locked away in a state mental ward. What happens when the man he believes is only in his head appears in the flesh 10 years later?

*Court Jester – AU, Dave is a slave to a king, and Balthazar is the court magician. When their paths cross one day, Balthazar sees the potential in Dave and secretly begins to train him in the ways of magic.

*Normal is Overrated – Dave is getting bored of his 'normal' life with Becky, and Veronica wants to return to her homeland. But Dave is still learning the ways of sorcery. What's a sorcerer to do? (a kind of "slice of life" with eventual Balthazar x Dave) Post-SA

*Making Friends in Strange Places - What is Dave kept the grimhold instead of throwing it in the street? What if he made friends with the Morganians trapped within? What if Dave isn't just the Primer Merlinian? (Prompt from The Gentleman J, with my own little twists), AU

*Sleeping Dave - First of a possible "Princess Dave" series, the SA version of classic princess tales. Dave's death is prophesied by an oracle, and his father tried to hide him away, only to have an evil sorceress place him under a spell of eternal sleep, and lock away his only hope in an urn for 10 years. When the urn opens, can Balthazar save Dave? Or is it too late? , AU

*Knowing is Half the Battle - Balthazar managed to give Dave the grimhold before he was sucked into the urn with Horvath. 10 years later, Balthazar finds out that his apprentice has been doing some 'light reading'. (Prompt from The Gentleman J), AU

*Childlike Emperor - post-SA, Dave is hit with a dangerous spell by a Morganian, and it turns back the clock 10 years, both physically and mentally. Balthazar finds out first hand just how much Dave meant it when he said he was in a 'mental urn' for 10 years. A coming-of-age type story. (Prompt from The Gentleman J, retitled)

**_ Like an idea on the coming attractions, review with your vote. **

* * *

As a note, I love reviews, even if they're picking apart my work. Criticism helps me write better, though I do love praise as well. That being said, please enjoy The Sorcerer's Apprentice Chronicles.


	2. Old Man Shoes 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places from Sorcerer's Apprentice. Those belong to Disney

Summary: After the duel with Morgana, Dave and Balthazar realize they want something beyond their master-and-apprentice relationship.

A/N: My first fanfic in this genre, please R&R, criticism welcome, but don't flame, please.

* * *

"And your old man shoes!" Dave slumped over Balthazar's chest, his energy fading after firing so many plasma balls. Just as he'd given up hope, he felt Balthazar's heart beat against his chest.

"I had a dream," his groggy voice whispered. "You were insulting me, over and over…" He gave Dave a speculative look.

"I-I wasn't!" Dave said as he leaned back.

"You're a horrible liar, David." Balthazar chuckled as he sat up. "I take it we won."

"Yeah, but … I couldn't save her… Veronica."

"I lost her when she first fused with Morgana. I knew it was a possibility that they would never be separated," Balthazar sighed. Dave handed him the necklace, but he refused it. "Keep it. Give it to Becky."

"I don't think I can," Dave said quietly. "Defeating Morgana made me realize: I don't want to be normal anymore. I have this gift, and I don't want to take away Becky's life here. She's got her radio show and her studies, and it just wouldn't work."

"That's what I was trying to tell you this entire time," Balthazar sighed. "There are still Morganians out there. Even if they can't bring back Morgana, they can cause a lot of trouble. You'll need training." Balthazar stood and dusted off his coat.

"I just defeated Morgana. I don't think I need training!" Dave shouted.

"And what did you use?"

"I made Tesla coils out of wiring and the lamp posts, and them I plasma-balled her to death."

"That takes time. What if you face more than one opponent? You need precision and control. You need a master," Balthazar smirked.

Before Dave could respond, they heard feet on the pavement. "DAVE!" Becky raced into the park and hugged him. "You did it! And I didn't fall!"

"Becky, there's something we need to talk about," Dave said awkwardly. He guided her away and minutes later, a loud SLAP was heard, and Balthazar saw Becky running away from the park. "She took it better than I thought," Dave muttered as he rubbed his cheek.

"Come on. We have training to do," Balthazar chuckled.

As they reached the lab, Balthazar took a look at his charge. The boy was clever and extremely powerful, and something made Balthazar want to control that power, hone it, make it sharper. He knew it was selfish, but something about Dave drew him in. "So, are you going to try and reopen your shop?" Dave asked suddenly.

"Why? It was only a front to find you," Balthazar said evenly. "I will miss my collection from my travels, but I don't need it."

"Oh," Dave looked at the circle. "Hey, Balthazar?"

"Yes, Dave?" Balthazar heard something in the younger man's voice. He wasn't sure if it was fear or uncertainty. He stepped closer, and saw a shiver run up Dave's spine. Something about the response sparked a fire in Balthazar.

"I," Dave cleared his throat. "I wanted to thank you, for… well, everything."

Balthazar gave him a curious look. "It was my duty as Merlin's apprentice to train his successor. You don't need to thank me, Dave."

"It's just… when I realized your heart had stopped, mine did too. I realized, I couldn't lose you, Balthazar. You've given me so much, and all I ever thought about was my life, my normal, average life. When I thought you were gone completely, I felt like a part of me might die to, and I don't know why. It's stupid, and I know I'm not a great sorcerer yet, but I want to be, and…" Dave hadn't seen Balthazar move until the older man's lips were on his. He made a small whimpering noise and melted, looping his arms around Balthazar's neck and molding himself against the other man.

"You talk too much, David," Balthazar smirked as he pulled away. Dave stood in shock for a moment before he suddenly went limp and collapsed in Balthazar's arms. "I was wondering when you'd drop," Balthazar smiled softly. He flicked his hand and turned off the lights in the lab before taking David up to the makeshift apartment he'd set up above the lab. He knew that defeating Morgana would have sapped most of Dave's strength; he was actually surprised the young man had been able to restart his heart at all. He tousled Dave's hair and resisted the urge to kiss him again when Dave leaned into the touch.

* * *

Dave blinked as he looked at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. It reminded him of the lab's subterranean ceiling, and while he had fallen asleep in the lab before, there had never been a bed. He sat up and glanced down at himself. Did he even own silk pajamas?

"If you're awake, come out and have breakfast," Balthazar's voice floated through the door. Dave jumped and suddenly he remembered the kiss. He blushed and scrambled from the bed, hoping to get answers from his "master".

"YOU KISSED ME!" he pointed a finger at the man currently placing a light breakfast on a small table. Balthazar looked up and raised an eyebrow as he sank into his chair.

"I don't remember you complaining," Balthazar smirked. Dave's cheeks bloomed a rosy red as he shuffled toward the table and plopped into the seat opposite Balthazar.

"You didn't have to change my clothes," Dave muttered. "Now you're just going to make fun of my scrawniness, aren't you?"

"Dave, I didn't strip you to change your clothes," Balthazar held up his ring. Again, Dave flushed and stared at his food. "Now, eat. We have training to get to, and you're letting the eggs get cold. And for the record, I would never make fun of your body. I rather like it just the way it is." Dave choked on the juice he'd been sipping and stared at Balthazar. "What?"

"You… that kiss… the way you always save me with those eyes… why are you so confusing?" Dave threw his hands in the air.

"Maybe it's my 'old man shoes'," Balthazar chuckled as he watched the younger man turn a rather cute shade of red. Dave huffed and stood from his chair, quickly moving to go back to the small bedroom and ignore Balthazar's teasing. He felt a hand on his arm, but refused to turn around to see Balthazar's face. "And where do you think you're going?" Balthazar said from behind him. "Since you have decided against breakfast, I suggest we start training early this morning."

"But I'm in pajamas!" Dave hissed, turning to face him and gesturing to the silk adorning him.

"Dave, how many times do I have to remind you that you're a sorcerer before it sinks in?" Balthazar sighed. Dave's face flushed and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Concentrate on the clothing you want to wear and make the outfit change to your will."

"Yeah, I can do that," Dave nodded. Balthazar sat back and simply watched as Dave closed his eyes to concentrate on his outfit. The loose silk pants slowly molded to Dave's legs, encasing them like a second skin. Balthazar's eyes widened as the buttons on Dave's shirt slowly unbuttoned from the top, revealing the creamy skin beneath. As each button came undone, they ripped from the shirt, pinging against the opposite wall. The shirt hung open to reveal just how form fitting the pants were. They hung low on Dave's hips; letting his prominent hipbones tease Balthazar as they dipped below the pants. Dave opened his eyes and glanced down. "What? No, this… this isn't what I wanted," he whispered. "Balthazar, something's wrong with my magic!"

"Really, Dave?" Balthazar stood again, stalking toward the younger man. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me to get out of training."

"What?" Dave's eyes widened. "No, no… I…I"

"Trying to lie again, David?"

"Um," Dave tried to close his shirt again, and turned away, giving Balthazar a wonderful view of how tightly the pants hugged Dave's ass. He decided it wasn't worth resisting the temptation anymore; obviously Dave wanted it too, if the little display of magic was any indication. Balthazar reached forward and squeezed the swell of Dave's ass with one hand while the other tilted his head back. He claimed Dave's lips with his own as the other moaned softly. Balthazar broke the kiss and trailed soft, feather-light kisses across Dave's cheek, causing him to give a shuddering sigh.

"Do you want this, Dave?" Balthazar breathed against his ear. He already knew the answer. The pants were tight enough to reveal the bulge between Dave's legs, and the man had enough power to send Balthazar flying if he didn't enjoy the attention. But he wanted Dave to say it aloud.

"Yes," Dave groaned. "Please, Balthazar." Balthazar gave a throaty moan and sealed his lips to the patch of skin just under Dave's ear. He nipped and sucked down Dave's throat to his shoulder. As he reached the open collar of Dave's shirt, a wicked idea formed in his head. He groped Dave's ass again, but sent a pulse of magic into the pants, making them shorten and tear in places, revealing more of Dave's skin. Dave was too lost in the feel of Balthazar's hands caressing his skin to notice his pants becoming nothing more than ribbons. It was not until Balthazar's fingers caressed Dave's inner thigh that his eyes drifted down to the ruin of his pants. "Balthazar?"

The shredded pants coiled and looped around Dave's legs, yanking them together. When he stumbled, Balthazar caught him and lifted him bridal style. As he carried him to the bedroom, he chuckled at Dave's bewildered expression. "Consider this a lesson, Dave; never let your guard down." Dave bounced a little as Balthazar dropped him on the bed. "Especially around me." Balthazar knelt at the foot of the bed and slowly moved to hover over Dave, the movement reminding Dave of a documentary he'd seen on large cats. His hand drifted across Dave's chest, barely brushing against his nipples, which hardened at the light touch. "So responsive, as though you've never been touched before," Balthazar mused. "Are you a virgin, Dave?"

"N-no," Dave said, tilting his head away in embarrassment.

"Lying is a horrible trait, Dave, especially when you're that bad at it," Balthazar reprimanded him. He gently gripped Dave's chin and made him look into Balthazar's eyes. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, though it does explain why Sun-Lok's dragon was so intent on you. Dragons are notorious for their love of virgins. We'll have to remedy that so you don't become a target."

Dave's eyes widened as realization dawned in his mind. He was about to make a comment went Balthazar dipped his head and took one of Dave's nipples between his lips, laving the bud with his tongue and teasing it softly with his teeth. Coherent thought left Dave as his head rolled back and he let out a shaky moan. He didn't catch the flash of light as Balthazar touched the hem of Dave's shirt. The fabric shredded, much like the pants, and twisted along Dave's arms.

"Dave?" Balthazar moved so that his lips hovered just above Dave's. The younger opened lust-clouded eyes. "You let your guard down again." A sudden slash of Balthazar's hand, and Dave found his arms pinned above his head, his shirt slowly melding into the silken sheets. Dave's eyes narrowed and he gave a low growl as he pulled at his hands. He tried to clear his mind and make his magic undo the bindings, but Balthazar was doing wicked things with his tongue, making concentration rather difficult. He wiggled and jerked his hips, trying to get enough leverage to tear the fabric. Balthazar's eyes slid closed as Dave's hips rolled against his own, and he gave an almost inaudible moan. Dave stole a glance at Balthazar, who's appearance was almost normal, and then glanced at himself. He was almost completely nude, save for the bindings around his legs and arms, and the remnants of his pants around his crotch. It didn't seem fair.

"Take something off, Balthazar," Dave murmured. The sorcerer opened his eyes to stare into the hungry gaze of his apprentice. Smirking, he slid off his shirt, revealing the corded muscles centuries of fighting Morganians had give him. Dave used the distraction to concentrate on the silk encasing his arms and legs, and felt the fabric give way to his magic. As Balthazar moved to throw the shirt into a far off corner of the room, Dave launched himself upward, grasping the back of Balthazar's neck and sealing his lips to his master's. Battling Balthazar for dominance, Dave finally surrendered, giving a low whine as Balthazar ravished his mouth. He trailed his hand along the taut muscles of Balthazar's stomach.

Balthazar sucked Dave's lower lip, and worried it between his teeth. He finally pulled away and smirked when Dave leaned forward to continue the kiss. "Feeling bold, Dave?" he smiled as he ran a hand through his apprentice's dark hair. Dave leaned into the touch and clutched absently as Balthazar's side. Balthazar easily tilted Dave backwards, and moved in between Dave's legs. In Dave's desire to be free, he had also dissolved the last remnant of his pants, leaving him completely exposed. Balthazar grabbed one of Dave's hands and guided it down his body until it hovered just above his hardening cock. "Show me, Dave," Balthazar breathed against the shell of his ear. "Show me how you pleasure yourself." The blush that tinted Dave's cheeks was intoxicating, Balthazar decided.

Slowly, Dave's hand uncurled and he grasped his own cock, Balthazar's hand gently settled over his. He gave a few, shaky jerks before smearing the pre-cum that beaded from the head. Reaching down, he gently tugged at his balls and felt Balthazar's calloused palm gently slide over his rigid flesh. "Ahh," he threw back his head and moaned, as Balthazar seemed to massage his cock. "You're good at that," he whimpered.

"Centuries of practice," Balthazar said tersely. He became fixated on the pale column of flesh beneath his lips as Dave tilted his head to the side. Worrying the flesh with his lips, tongue, and teeth, he made sure to leave a visible mark on the young man's skin. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted everyone to know the kid was already taken; Balthazar hated sharing. Dave's breath was quickening and Balthazar could feel the cock in his hand begin to pulse. Thinking he quickly he grabbed Dave's wrist and sent a pulse of magic into the fabric littering the bed. Dave gave a small shout of surprise when the fabric wrapped snugly around the base of his cock, cutting off the orgasm that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Why?" he gasped, trying to break the hold Balthazar had on his wrists.

"I want to see your face as you cum with my cock buried deep inside you," Balthazar growled in his ear. Dave bucked his hips as Balthazar's free hand brushed against his inner thigh. "Don't you want that, Dave?"

"Y-Yes," Dave whimpered against Balthazar's lips as the sorcerer dipped his head to kiss him. Balthazar licked the seam of Dave's lips before delving into the warm cavern, mapping Dave's mouth and relishing the whine as Dave clung to him. Gently, he pushed Dave back onto the bed and reached for a small red-glass bottle.

"What's that?" Dave asked shakily as he caught his breath.

"Something to help you relax," Balthazar said as he poured a clear oil into his palm. "Turn over." Dave took in the roguish smile on Balthazar's face and hastily flipped over. Allowing the oil to drip along Dave's spine, Balthazar smoothed his palms along the other's back. He kneaded at the tight muscles beneath his fingers and allowed his blunt nails to drag along Dave's rips, eliciting a muffled gasp. Deciding not to tease the man any further, Balthazar drizzled some of the oil onto Dave's ass. He wiggled it as the slowly heating oil touched him, and Balthazar bit back a moan at the provocative image it made. Balthazar coated his fingers and slid them against Dave's entrance.

Dave felt the pressure and tensed slightly. He made himself relax as Balthazar slid his fingers over Dave's entrance a few times, coaxing him into accepting them. Dave nodded to the silent question and felt a finger slowly breach him. It didn't hurt, and began to feel pleasurable as Balthazar slid it in and out, nudging against the tight ring of muscles. Unconsciously, he rocked his hips with the motion, which also rubbed his aching cock against the silk sheets. He let out a small, wanton moan, and Balthazar smirked before adding a second finger.

"Ahh," Dave groaned as the second finger brought a twinge of pain. Balthazar kissed along his shoulder and slowly pumped his fingers, easing the resistance. Dave whimpered and pushed back against the fingers, gasping when Balthazar's fingers brushed against his prostate. He could feel Balthazar smirk against his shoulder, and he turned to kiss the older man's jaw. "Please," he said in a sultry voice, looking up with clouded eyes. Balthazar growled at the sight and added a third finger, purposely hitting Dave's prostate. A choked scream erupted from Dave's throat and he clutched the sheets in a white-knuckled grip. Balthazar ran a soothing hand along his side, even as the fingers inside him twisted and spread, stretching him. Eventually, the pain subsided, giving way to the pleasure sparking whenever Balthazar's fingers brushed against that little bundle of nerves.

When Dave began to rock back against his fingers, Balthazar withdrew and stood to remove his pants. Dave's eyes wandered over the muscular thighs and firm buttocks, only to linger on Balthazar's impressive cock. On a whim, he sat up and took it in his hands, stroking it. Balthazar let out a breathy moan as Dave leaned forward and placed a kiss on the swollen head, before licking up the bead of pearly pre-cum. "I want you," Dave said as he slowly stood and kissed his way up Balthazar's chest. Balthazar wrapped an arm around him and brought their lips together, dominating Dave as he lowered him back onto the bed.

"That's good, because I don't think I could stop if you had a change of heart," Balthazar growled in his ear. He placed his hands on Balthazar's shoulders and curled his legs around the older man's hips. The tip of his cock nudged Dave's entrance. "This would be less painful if you turned over," he noted.

"I want to see you," Dave admitted with a blush. Balthazar's eyes sparked at that and he crashed their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss. While Dave was distracted, Balthazar slowly pushed forward. Dave's head snapped back and he gave a pleasure and pain filled whine as he was penetrated. Even as Balthazar whispered encouragement and soothing words in Dave's ear, it was all he could do not to sheath himself completely in the tight heat. When he was finally seated, he leaned his head against Dave's and ran a hand along the heaving chest beneath him. He felt the muscles clenching around him slowly begin to ease and he rocked his hips slowly. Dave gave a slight whimper, but Balthazar could tell it was more pleasure than pain. He slowly withdrew until only the tip of his cock was still within Dave, before slamming his hips forward, hitting the little bundle of nerves with precision.

Dave screamed as stars burst behind his eyes. The pleasure was almost unbearable. He had never been so full, and Balthazar seemed intent on sending him to a world of white-hot passion. He felt Balthazar shift his legs higher, and the penetration became deeper. He gasped and tugged on Balthazar's hair, bringing him down for a breathless kiss. The sorcerer swallowed the whine from his apprentice as he increased his pace. He could feel Dave's cock rubbing against his stomach with every thrust, and he knew the younger wouldn't last long. As if on cue, Dave pulled at Balthazar's hair and broke the kiss to stare up at his master.

"Ba-ahh-thazar," Dave whimpered. "I… I need… oh god… I need…"

"Yes, Dave?" Balthazar slowed his pace and brushed a strand of hair from Dave's temple. He smirked when Dave jerked his hips to increase the pace again, and leaned down to growl in his ear. "Is there something you want?" He gave a particularly harsh thrust and watched Dave's eyes roll back and a strangled gasp escape his throat. "Something you need?" He trailed a hand down Dave's chest and stomach to lightly pull on his cock. Dave thrust upward, trying to increase the pressure of Balthazar's hand on his cock. "Tell me, David. What do you want? What do you need?"

"I…" Dave blushed and bucked his hips, begging with his body.

"Come on, Dave. Tell me, and I'll help you," Balthazar sucked on his ear, biting the lobe to elicit a moan from the other man.

"I need to cum," Dave said in a rush. "Please, let me cum. It… it hurts, Balthazar," he whimpered. Balthazar gave an animalistic growl and immediately increased his thrusts, pounding into Dave's willing body. With a flick of his wrist, the silk surrounding Dave's cock unraveled, and he became jerking it in time with his thrusts. In moments, Dave screamed as his orgasm washed over him, drowning him in white-hot pleasure. His ass pulsed around Balthazar's cock, and it was the older man's undoing. With a moan, he released inside of Dave, clutching the other to him as he rode out his orgasm.

Balthazar shifted so that Dave was curled against his side. The younger gave a slight whimper as Balthazar pulled out, causing the older to wrap his arms around him in a soothing manner. "We need to get cleaned up," Balthazar sighed into Dave's hair. "I have a full day of training planned."

"Do we have to?" Dave stared up at Balthazar with pleading eyes.

"Yes, brat. Now, get up and shower unless you want to train with dried cum on your stomach."

Dave stood and made sure to sway his hips as he made his way to the washroom. "Aren't you going to join me?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Training, Dave. Remember the training?" Balthazar smirked.

"You're just using that as an excuse because you can't keep up with my stamina," Dave retorted. Balthazar raised an eyebrow and stood slowly before stalking toward Dave.

"I'll show you stamina," he growled as he pulled Dave into a passionate kiss. He dragged Dave into the showers to show him that age had nothing to do with stamina.

* * *

A/N: If I get a lot of reviews, I'll consider writing a second chapter.


	3. Old Man Shoes 2

A/N: Sorry it took my so long to update. The flashdrive I keep my writings on mysteriously erased itself, and I lost everything. I want to thank all of my reviewers for your wonderful comments; it helped when I had to restart this chapter. As with the first chapter, let me know if there are any mistakes so I can correct them; I'm un-beta'd so these things tend to happen. While this story was originally meant to be a one-shot, I think the sheer amount of reviews deserves an encore performance. That being said, this is the last chapter for Old Man Shoes, as my muses are taking me elsewhere. I may write something else for Sorcerer's Apprentice, but OMS is finished. Now, on with the story!

Summary: Almost pure smut.

* * *

"Training, Dave. Remember the training?" Balthazar smirked at his overly eager apprentice.

"You're just using that as an excuse because you can't keep up with my stamina, old man," Dave retorted. Balthazar raised an eyebrow and stood slowly before walking toward Dave. Once again, Dave was reminded of a predator stalking its prey.

"I'll show you stamina," he growled as he pulled Dave into a passionate kiss. He dragged him into the washroom to show him that age had nothing to do with stamina. Pushing Dave against the shower wall, he flicked his hand at the faucet. Hot water burst from the showerhead, and Balthazar felt Dave lean into the spray as it washed the sweat and sex from his body. "Time for lesson number two, Dave," Balthazar smirked against the other's ear. "Anything can be used as a weapon or restraint." Dave's eyes widened as he realized Balthazar had once again trapped his hands, this time using the very piping of the shower. Unlike before, Dave's hands were trapped behind him, making his chest and hips jut forward to accommodate the position.

Dave knew better than to struggle against the pipes, but that didn't stop him from trying to wiggle out of them. "I already knew that. Remember? Tesla coils. Morgana," his voice trailed off as he saw the glint of hunger in Balthazar's eyes.

"And yet, you are still trapped," Balthazar chuckled. He ran a hand through Dave's soaked hair and tugged his head back until his neck was taut. "At my mercy," he added before he sealed his lips over the apprentice's throat. He felt Dave swallow reflexively, and he smirked as he pulled away. He could feel the other's cock hardening against his stomach. For all of his wiggling and straining to get out of the restraints, Dave was enjoying his master's ministrations. Balthazar smirked against Dave's throat and he shuddered despite the warm water cascading over them. "So hard," Balthazar spoke softly. "I've barely begun and you're so hard, David."

"Sh-shut up," Dave stammered. He tried to turn his head and hide the blush that stained his cheeks, but Balthazar was having none of it. He gripped Dave's chin with strong, gently guiding fingers. The kiss he placed on Dave's lips held the passion of their earlier kisses, but was not as forceful. As he pulled back, Dave followed until the restraining pipes held him back. A low whine pulled from his throat and he opened pleading eyes. The hand in his hair pulled again, and he hissed at the sudden pain. Balthazar's tongue licked against his lips, and he groaned in frustration. "Quit teasing," he growled.

"You are in no position to be giving orders, apprentice," Balthazar whispered in a dark tone. Dave swallowed reflexively as he saw the predator-like gaze of his master. Whatever plea he would have made died in his throat as Balthazar bent down and trailed open-mouthed kisses along his neck. It reminded Dave of the teasing kisses in the hallway, but now, there were teeth involved. As they grazed over his jugular, he shivered at the unexpected pleasure. While one hand kept a firm grip on Dave's hair, the other had trailed along his stomach to rest on his outer thigh. With Dave distracted by the teeth against his pulsing veins, Balthazar slipped his hand closer to the other's achingly hard cock. As he began to trace patterns on Dave's inner thigh, he felt the man stiffen and a choked groan escaped his lips. His legs opened further and he gave a small thrust with his hips.

The wicked smirk that adorned Balthazar's face was enough to tell Dave how wanton the action had been. The hand in his hair moved to the nape of his neck as Balthazar pulled him in to a heated kiss. Balthazar's hand moved again, mimicking the water as it trailed down Dave's chest, where it toyed with his hardened nipples. Balthazar could tell that Dave was near his breaking point from the strained whimper that he gave into the kiss. He pulled back and lowered his head to take one of the dusty-pink buds between his lips. Dave cried out as Balthazar gently bit into his pectoral and finally grasped his cock with a steady hand. But the touch was fleeting, as Balthazar suddenly dropped to his knees and used both hands to hold Dave's thighs apart. "What are you…?" Dave didn't finish the question because he was the mischievous spark in Balthazar's eyes. The hands on his thighs moved upward again. One traced the vein on the underside of his cock; the other massaged his balls. Balthazar leaned forward and licked Dave's belly-button, pressing his tongue into the indent; Dave squirmed at the odd feeling, but Balthazar felt his cock pulse with pleasure.

"You've been impatient, but I think you deserve a reward for not breaking the shower yet," Balthazar smirked up at him. His eyes widened as Balthazar mimicked his earlier actions and planted a kiss on the head of hic cock. Instead of pulling back, he opened his lips and suckled on the head just long enough for Dave to jerk his hips forward in a desperate attempt to get more of the exquisite heat. Running his tongue along the tip, Balthazar hummed softly as he widened his mouth to slowly take in all of Dave's cock. As the tip brushed against the back of his throat, he fought against his gag reflex and swallowed. Dave threw his head back and gave a hoarse shout of pleasure, and Balthazar quickly restrained his thighs to keep him from thrusting forward. The shout drained into a whine as Balthazar teased him with his tongue, lapping along the sides of his cock as if it were a popsicle.

"Balthazar," Dave panted as the older man turned burning eyes upward. Daring Dave to break eye contact, he took the cock in his mouth again, slowly bobbing his head. The sight alone would have been enough for Dave to lose it completely. Balthazar's wet hair framed his burning eyes, and his lips, slightly bruised from the kissing, were stretched wide around Dave's cock. Balthazar's tongue curled along the bottom of his cock, and he lightly grazed the skin with his teeth every time he pulled back. "I… I… oh god," Dave was beyond coherence, and Balthazar could feel the cock pulsing in his hands. As much as he loved the whines Dave made when denied pleasure, he decided to give his apprentice a reprieve. After all, this was his reward. Hollowing his cheeks, he swallowed around Dave again, and watched as Dave arched backwards with a choked cry of ecstasy on his lips. It was all the warning Balthazar received before Dave came, but he had known the younger man wouldn't last long. Swallowing, he pulled back, but a string of fluid connected his lips and Dave's cock until the shower washed it away. As he stood, he removed the pipes from around Dave's wrist.

Dave stumbled and fell into Balthazar's arms. He could feel the hard cock against his stomach and he reached a shaking hand down to stroke the rigid flesh. "Not here," Balthazar said as he caught Dave's hand. The shower turned off, and Balthazar dried them. His eyes lingered on the small, circular bruises that now dotted Dave's throat and chest. He knew Dave would probably complain about them later, but he rather enjoyed the markings. He led Dave back into the bedroom and gave him a fiery glance before moving toward the bed.

Balthazar sat on the bed, and leaned against the headboard; he beckoned Dave towards him. Dave straddled his legs just above the knee and braced himself with his hands on either side of Balthazar's hips. Balthazar reached up and slid a hand along the side of Dave's face; he leaned into the touch and brought one of his own hands up to place over Balthazar's. "We just got clean," he smirked. "And you want to dirty me all over again." Balthazar chuckled and leaned forward to claim Dave's lips. Dave's arms wrapped around Balthazar's back as he gave himself over to the kiss. Balthazar trailed his fingers down Dave's spine, causing him to arch forward. Already, Balthazar could feel Dave's arousal awakening against his own.

"You would have stayed clean had you not tempted me into the shower, brat," Balthazar muttered as he pulled away from the kiss. Dave blushed and hid his face in the crook of Balthazar's neck. Teasingly, he licked the pulse point beneath his lips and felt Balthazar's hands falter as they reached his ass. Giving a small groan of pleasure, Balthazar steadied his hands and kneaded Dave's ass before sliding his fingers along the puckered hole. Dave nipped at his throat as he teased the ring of muscle. The shower had washed away most of the oil he'd used earlier, he noted. Enjoying the small whimper Dave uttered as he pulled back, he grabbed the small jar. Dave's hand shot out and grabbed it from him. He raised an eyebrow as Dave coated his own fingers in the oil.

"I… ," Dave blushed as he placed the jar back on the little table. "I want you to watch." Balthazar chuckled at the command and leaned back, giving his apprentice room to move. Dave trailed one hand down his stomach, knowing Balthazar's eyes followed the movement. His other hand moved behind him to slide his fingers over his hole as Balthazar had done before. He grasped his cock as he slid a finger inside. His ass was still partially stretched from earlier, and the finger slid in ease, but his back arched as he moaned at the sensation. Wanting to touch what he knew to be his prostate, he added a second finger and scrunched up his nose as it caused a small spark of pain. Still, he couldn't find the bundle of nerves and he groaned in frustration.

Dave felt a light touch on the head of his cock and he looked down to see Balthazar's fingers ghosting over him. "Add another," Balthazar whispered. Dave nodded and added the third finger. He whimpered at the stretch and laid his head on Balthazar's shoulders as he tried to relax the muscles squeezing his fingers. Slowly, he pumped his hand, coaxing the muscles to accept the intrusion. "Do you know how badly you tease me, Dave?" Balthazar groaned in his ear. "Making me watch you play with yourself like this. I just want to turn you over and take you until the only thought on your mind is how good my cock feels buried within you." Dave panted against Balthazar's neck and spread his fingers, knowing he'd need the extra stretching. "That's it," Balthazar soothed. "Now curl your fingers, like this," he made a "come hither" motion with his fingers, and Dave mimicked the action.

His reaction was immediate. He shot up and gave a small cry of ecstasy as he brushed his fingers over his prostate. Balthazar rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head of Dave's cock, and smirked when his hips jerked and he all but screamed. As Dave continued to stroke his prostate and stretch himself just a little more, Balthazar reached for the oil. Again, Dave stopped him. "I want to… touch you," Dave explained in a husky tone. He forced himself not to whimper as he pulled his fingers from him ass, the muscles twitching with nothing there to fill them. He took the jar of oil and poured some into his palm before grasping Balthazar's cock. _The kid was a fast learner_ was the only thought that passed through Balthazar's mind as Dave used a similar technique as the one Balthazar had used earlier. The hand on his cock shook slightly, but it massaged him with teasing squeezes. Dave moved closer until his own cock brushed against Balthazar's. His warm breath panted against Balthazar's ear. "Take me," the gentle command was nothing more than a whisper, but Balthazar could hear the strained control within it.

Balthazar lifted Dave's hips until he hovered over his cock. Dave braced his hands on Balthazar's shoulders and slowly lowered himself. It was not as painful as the first time, but he still felt the ache of the cock stretching him wider than his fingers had. Balthazar felt his control slipping with each inch that slid inside; his grip on Dave's hips was almost bruising by the time he was finally seated. Dave panted softly against Balthazar's neck as he allowed his body to adjust to something much larger than his fingers. The warm breath on his neck was slowly chipping away at the remnant of control Balthazar maintained. When Dave slowly began to rock his hips, the control snapped and he began to piston himself into his young lover. Dave gave a small whine and clung to Balthazar, letting him control the pace.

Balthazar moved a hand up Dave's spine, loving the shiver that followed in the wake of the movement. Grasping Dave's hair, he pulled him into a kiss; it was sloppy and more a sharing of breath than anything they had shared thus far, but Balthazar didn't care. He could almost taste the small moans and whimpers trembling from Dave's lips, and he could feel the way each sound rumbled through Dave's chest. Breaking the kiss, his hand returned to Dave's hip, using the leverage to increase the speed and force of his thrusts. He had angled Dave's hips so that each upward thrust slammed into his prostate, and the moans spilling from Dave's lips were quickly getting louder and breathier.

"Look at me, Dave," Balthazar commanded. Dave's eyes had fallen shut as he lost himself in their coupling, but now, they opened, lust-glazed and filled with passion. Balthazar groaned at the sight. "You're getting close again, aren't you, Dave?" The choked moan and blunt nails digging into his shoulder was the only answer he received. He moved one hand to Dave's inner thigh, just beside his cock. "Do you want me to help you?" Dave's eyes burned with intensity at those words, and he nodded furiously; one of his hands scrambled to grasp Balthazar's and move it to his cock.

"Yes," he moaned. "Touch me." Balthazar knew Dave would keep the tempo of the thrusts as best as he could, and he pumped his hand at the same rate. He could feel the young man's thighs straining with every rise and fall; he wouldn't last long. As he felt Dave's cock begin to pulse with his oncoming orgasm, he sealed his lips over Dave's and swallowed the cry as Dave spilled himself over their stomach. A few quick thrusts, and he joined him in orgasmic bliss. Dave slumped over his chest, spent and tired from their activities, and he rolled them so that he lay tucked under Balthazar's chin. He whimpered as Balthazar pulled out before quickly curling into Balthazar and falling asleep. Balthazar chuckled and let the young man sleep, knowing he would need it for the training session he had planned.

* * *

Balthazar paced the length of the Merlin's circle while Dave tried to memorize the intricate hand motions required for the particular spell they were working on. "Dave, it's more about knowing what you wish to accomplish than it is the technique. You'll have plenty of practice learning how to do it correctly, but I just want a rough estimate of how much practice that will need to be."

"But I want to get it right!" Dave stabbed his finger at the Incantus.

"Just get in the circle," Balthazar commanded. Dave stood and walked toward the circle, well, limped toward the circle. The awkward steps did not escape Balthazar's gaze and he smirked. Glaring out from the pale skin of Dave's neck was the hickey he'd given him earlier. Dave had finally seen it when he'd gone to shower a second time, and had quickly thrown a small fit before Balthazar had shut him up with a kiss.

"Don't you dare laugh," Dave pouted when he saw Balthazar's smirk.

"It's your own fault, you know," Balthazar laughed. At the incredulous look, he smirked. "You seduced a sorcerer and didn't expect a few… consequences." Dave's eyes flashed and his hands moved quickly, creating a net of light that shot toward Balthazar with blinding speed. He couldn't dodge in time and it snagged his legs, pulling them out from under him. Dave walked toward him with measured steps, the limp still evident in his stride.

"The same can be said for you, Balthazar," he said as he dropped to his knees and captured the other man's lips. Balthazar smirked into the kiss. There would be difficulties, Morganians most likely, but for the moment, he was content to simply let his strong-willed apprentice have his way.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's shorter than the last one, but you get twice the smut! Reviews will get me motivated to write more oneshots for Sorcerer's Apprentice. (challenges or ideas welcome)


	4. Westmorlands

Summary: In the movie, Balthazar explains that Merlin cast a spell to make him live long enough to train the Prime Merlinian. This story gives a different take on how Balthazar got his long life. Based on the song "Witch of the Westmorlands" by Stan Rogers. (there are several spellings of Westmorlands, I have chosen the most common, also the one on Amazon)

Warnings: Smut, AU (kinda), OCxBalthazar (again, kinda, this will be explained), gender-confusion (sorta, kinda, maybe?)

/\\/\\

"Find my apprentice." The command still echoed in Balthazar's mind long after Merlin had drawn his last breath. That had been six years prior, and Balthazar had searched the English countryside ever since. As he scanned the surrounding hills for a village, he might have to cross the waters to France, and possibly beyond. His eyes caught a trail of smoke from a nearby moor, and he turned his stallion towards it. The stallion's red mane rippled in the late afternoon breeze, and Balthazar patted its neck as he nudged it into a trot. The smoke may only be from another traveler, but perhaps he could get directions to a village.

Balthazar had never traveled the northern lands, except for brief missions for Merlin. After a fortnight without finding a village or sign of habitation, he was beginning to regret exploring the land of the Celts. He neared the plume of smoke quickly, and felt the breeze die down as he entered a more wooded area. Something sent a shiver down his spine, and he began to suspect he would receive better information from the trees than follow the smoke. Before he could make up his mind, the trees thinned and revealed a small pasture with a crystal-clear pond. Beside the pool stood a coach, but Balthazar saw neither hide nor hair of the horses needed to move said coach.

Crouched beside the pond was a figure in a thick, black cloak. The smoke came from a pit between the figure and the coach, and Balthazar noticed the flames were a dark red. "Do you have the Grimhold, Blake?" the figure asked. "I'll trade you for it. Your life for the Grimhold."

"I could best you in my sleep, Horvath," Balthazar snarled. He rubbed his thumb over his ring and concentrated on the ground around Horvath. "You betrayed our Master, and it is your fault that Veronica is trapped within the Grimhold."

"I don't care about that stupid girl. She would have given away her powers for a 'normal' life, the simple-minded fool. No, I simply want to bring back my Mistress, the great Morgana," Horvath said as he stood and held out a quarterstaff. Balthazar couldn't mistake the glow coming from the end of the staff, and he released the spell he'd been forming. The ground opened beneath Horvath, making him stumble and misfire. A blaze of fire ripped into Balthazar's shirt and burned his shoulder. The horse shied away and nearly bucked him off.

Balthazar rolled from the horse, grabbing the rowan shield from the saddle. One of the rare materials that blocked magic, the shield was lightweight and durable. He raised it up to block his neck and part of his face, keeping his eyes above the shield and toward the other sorcerer. "Maxim, I know you were only drawn to Morgana because Veronica spurned you," he shouted.

"You know very little, Blake," Horvath snapped. "Give me the Grimhold." Balthazar rolled his eyes. It had been the same thing for the past six years. How Maxim Horvath managed to appear in his path, he'd never know, but the man was unwavering in his demand for the Grimhold. Balthazar felt the heat of the fire flare and he rolled to the side, creating a vacuum to smother the flames before they reached him. The burn on his shoulder made him stumble as it flared once more. "Do you like the new spell, Blake? Demon Flames, from the Celts. Crafty people, they are."

"Do you ever shut up?" Balthazar growled as he sent a wave of magic into the ground, making it become like liquid. He heard Horvath attempting to solidify the ground before he sank, but between trying to control the strange fire and keeping Balthazar in sight, it was a losing battle. Balthazar lowered the shield, risking getting hit by the fire, and solidified the ground just as Horvath sank up to his chest. It would be harder to maneuver the large quarterstaff in that position, and the fire was whipping back in forth in deadly circles. Balthazar went to get the Grimhold from his saddle-pouch, to finally seal the other sorcerer within its layers. When he turned back, Horvath and the coach were gone.

"I'll get the Grimhold, Balthazar. Don't think I won't!" Horvath's voice lingered. The man was a coward, but he was tricky and not to be taken lightly. Balthazar stayed motionless for a few moments, allowing the natural magic of the earth to flow over him. The pain in his shoulder was nearly unbearable as he mounted the stallion again. He thought of cleansing it in the pool, but he knew the water could simply be another of Horvath's tricks.

He kicked the stallion into a gallop and kept an eye out for a stream or lake. The trees opened again and revealed a field where crows were picking at the leftover grains from the harvest. Running along the field was a small stream, and Balthazar took the opportunity to water the horse and clean the burn on his shoulder. "The stream, cold and clear as it is, will not heal your wounds, knight," a voice said from above him. Balthazar looked up to see two black-robed figures standing on the edge of the field. The crows had either fallen or disappeared.

"I am not a knight; I was an apprentice of Merlin," he held up his ring. The two turned to each other and nodded in silence.

"There is one who can heal the wounds of spell-fire," one said in a coarse, creaking voice. "Not even the best healer will be able to staunch the spread of the fire's burn. Only one…"

"The Witch of the Westmorlands," the other finished in the same, creaking voice. "Turn your stallion till his mane flies in the wind. When the moon is high and your shadow travels before you, look for the brightest star."

"Turn your back to the star and head toward the hills, and you will find the Witch," the first finished. Balthazar was about to question them, but in a flutter of feathers and cloth, they had disappeared. He heard the cries of the crows once more, and knew some sort of ancient magic was at work. He turned the stallion until his mane fluttered, and he rode straight until the moon was high overhead. As his shadow passed over the saddle, he felt the burn flare again, this time consuming most of his shoulder and upper arm. Turning he spotted the North Star, blazing out from behind a thin cover of clouds. Ignoring the pain lacing his arm, he turned his horse and rode swiftly toward the hills.

"Why do you ride this way? And wherefore came you here?" a tired voice asked from the trees. Balthazar looked up to see a young woman in a pale dress staring down at him.

"I was told the Witch of the Westmorlands resided in these hills. I am told she can heal my wounds," he answered solemnly. The girl smiled softly, and a glint entered her eyes.

"_She_ is within the glades, good sir knight," the girl said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Like the ones who had given him direction, she disappeared in a flutter of feathers before he could correct her about his status. An owl called out, breaking the sudden stillness of the night. Balthazar shook his head and started forward alone, leaving the stallion to feed on underbrush. He held the rowan shield aloft, and had pulled the sword from his satchel as well. Parting the trees, he was greeted with a large lake and in the center was a pale figure. Her back was to him, and her dark hair fell past her waist to pool in the water. The mass of dark hair made it hard to determine her shape, but she seemed thin, almost waif-like. She twitched when a twig snapped beneath his feet. Suddenly, instead of a maiden, there stood a great black horse.

"I mean you no harm, fair lady. I only seek the healing powers you are said to possess," he called out. The horse turned its head and fiery red eyes stared back at him. For a moment, neither of them moved, until the horse blinked and dove beneath the water. The witch resurfaced with her back to Balthazar again.

"Sheath your sword, and lower your shield. If you are here to be healed, you will have use for neither," her voice was decidedly masculine. Balthazar placed both the sword and shield on the ground and waded into the shallow water. The witch turned and Balthazar blinked at the young man before him. "Fair Lady, I don't think I've been called that before. Come, knight, and I will heal your burns."

"Why are you called the Witch of the Westmorlands if you are not a woman?" Balthazar asked as he neared the young man. Unlike his earlier assumption, the man was lightly toned with wiry muscles that glistened in the moonlight.

"It was the title given to my mother, and her mother before her. When she had no daughter of her own, my mother trained me in the ways of magic," he answered as he poured water over the burns. It stung, and Balthazar willed himself not to flinch away. "Remove your tunic and shirt so that I can make sure the entire burn is healed," the man commanded.

"But why not change your name to Warlock or Sorcerer of the Westmorlands?" Balthazar asked as he peeled the tunic from his back, followed by the faded shirt.

"Sorcerer? Me?" the young man laughed as his hands skimmed over the burn. "No, I know only spells of healing and shape-shifting, like all my mother and so forth and so on." He smiled softly. "I can tell that you could have healed these wounds yourself, Sorcerer." Balthazar stared at him, demanding to know how the young man had known. "My crows are very informative, the owl even more so." The guides, the young woman in the tree. "But what gave you away is the ring you wear. Every time I begin a spell, it flashes in recognition of my magic."

"It has never done that before," Balthazar pulled up his hand to stare at the gem in his ring. The young man chuckled and moved toward the shore. Balthazar found himself drawn to where the long hair tapered off just above the young man's thighs. "Why would my ring react to your magic?"

"Because my powers are limited, and spell-fire burns are very dangerous if not treated correctly. I used some of your own magic to finish my spells. If that disturbs you, I apologize."

"It intrigues me. Perhaps you can teach me some of your magic," Balthazar answered. The young man smiled softly and beckoned him forward. Using heather and golden rod, he bound the burn tightly. Already, the skin looked healthier and Balthazar gingerly touched his shoulder.

"I cannot give you the incantus that was given to me, but I can show it to you," the young man said quickly. He pulled a dark cloth from the trees, and Balthazar found he was strangely disappointed to see the creamy skin disappear. If the young man noticed, he made no mention of it. The cloth turned out to be a dark, blue cloak that was bound with a silver chain around the man's waist. He led Balthazar to a small meadow, and Balthazar saw that his horse was tied to a post beside the small hut that occupied the meadow. He wanted to ask, but he could feel the magic rippling through the air. A small fire warmed the inside of the hut, and Balthazar hung his wet clothes on the small bar in front of it. The young man provided him with a large blanket to shield himself from the cool winds that leaked through the hut's walls.

"Do you have a name? I do not think I can call you Witch much longer," Balthazar said as the other opened his incantus. The book was much smaller than the one Balthazar kept for his future apprentice, but Balthazar saw diagrams and spells he had never heard of before.

"My mother called me Davyn," he replied (1) . "But the creatures simply refer to me as the Witch." He handed the incantus to Balthazar. "Here is the spell I used to stop the spread of the spell-fire." Balthazar spent the rest of the night leafing through the incantus and learning several healing and shape-shifting spells. He told Davyn about his quest, and something entered the young man's eyes. He knew by now that the young man was not the next Merlin, but he definitely had the potential to be a powerful warlock. As the sun began to peek through the trees, Davyn closed the incantus and turned toward a pallet on the ground. "If you would like to sleep, you may rest here. I will retrieve your shield and sword and groom your horse, if you'd like."

"You have done enough already, lad," Balthazar said as he knelt on the pallet. "You look tired as well." In truth, he didn't want Davyn to leave his sight. There was something that drew him to the young man, more than Veronica had ever been able to. Davyn's hair hung down over one shoulder, and his pale skin peeked out from under the cloak he wore.

"There is one more thing I can do for you. Something that will help you in your quest," he said quietly. "It is a gift that my family can give only once." The sun peeking through the walls of the hut reflected on the blush that now tinted Davyn's face. Balthazar watched as he allowed the cloak to fall to his waist, revealing the pale, slender chest and light muscle tone. He knelt on the pallet and turned nervous eyes toward Balthazar. "If you…lay with one of my kind, you will become invincible and not even death will claim you until you let it." He bowed his head. "I understand if the mere thought repulses you…"

Balthazar silenced him with a kiss and pulled him forward, causing the cloak to flutter to the ground. Davyn was lithe and agile as he crawled into Balthazar's lap. Balthazar's fingers skimmed along the young man's spine until his hand rested on the pert ass he'd briefly glimpsed at the lake. He heard a soft noise as Davyn broke the kiss to rest his head on Balthazar's shoulder. As Balthazar dipped his fingers into the cleft of Davyn's ass, he found it was already slick with some sort of oil. He raised an eyebrow and turned questioning eyes toward the young man.

"When you told me of your quest, I knew I would offer my gift to you. I know how to prepare my body," Davyn said quietly. Balthazar groaned at the flush that covered the young man's face.

"Little minx," he growled as he stole another, lust-filled kiss. Davyn opened his mouth to Balthazar's questing tongue and whimpered as the fingers slid inside him. Balthazar swallowed the little whimpers and whines as he stretched Davyn and prepared him further. He crooked his fingers and was rewarded with a loud gasp. Davyn broke the kiss and arched his back as Balthazar rubbed the small bundle of nerves. "I think you're ready," he said as he pulled his hand back. Davyn pushed at his chest.

"You must lay down, or the spell won't work," Davyn whispered. Balthazar nodded and lay back, running his hands up Dave's thighs to grasp his hips. Davyn rose to his knees and positioned himself over Balthazar's cock. Taking the stiff organ in his slender hand, he steadied himself and began to slowly sink down. Balthazar groaned at the tight heat that encased him at an agonizingly slow pace. Just as Davyn was nearly seated, he thrust upwards, longing to be fully sheathed. From Davyn's lips spilled a slew of Gaelic that was so rapid, Balthazar couldn't make out half of it. He slumped over Balthazar's chest, and the older man felt teeth on his pectorals. "Stay still," Davyn commanded as he sat up. Balthazar rubbed soothing circle on the other's hips as he waited for him to adjust to the intrusion.

As Davyn began to lift his hips and slowly lower them again, he began chanting. Balthazar recognized it as an ancient form of the Gaelic the local Celts used. He didn't even try to comprehend the words because doing so would take away from the exquisite pleasure he was experiencing. Davyn's eyes were piercing as he caught Balthazar's lust-filled gaze. His pace picked up, as did the speed of his chanting. Balthazar felt himself slipping into the rhythm of the chanting and the rise and fall of Davyn's hips. It was not until shy lips gently brushed against his own that he noticed Davyn was splayed across his chest. The lips brushed against his once more, and he responded, suckling on Davyn's bottom lip, even as the chanted words vibrated against his mouth.

Davyn straightened and began to ride Balthazar in earnest, and Balthazar's hands grasped at the slender waist, trying to ground himself in the seemingly overwhelming wave of pleasure. He felt Davyn's hand on his own and he allowed it to lead him to the straining cock between the man's thighs. "Please," the plea was simple, but Balthazar could hear the pent-up emotion behind it. The chant seemed unbroken, if not intensified as Balthazar stroked Davyn to completion. The clenching of the muscles around his cock sent Balthazar over the edge as well, and his own cry of passion echoed the one that issued from Davyn's lips. The chanting ended abruptly as Davyn swept down and claimed Balthazar's lips in a kiss full of passion and fire. "Tha gaol agam ort," he whispered (2). It was the last thing Balthazar heard before sleep claimed him.

When he woke, the afternoon light streamed through the meadow, and it took him a moment to realize the hut was gone. He found himself, not on the pallet, but on his bedroll with his coarse blanket covering him. His clothes were neatly folded on a nearby stump, and as he pulled them on, he noticed the burned material was whole again. His shield and sword were propped against the tree where his horse was tethered, and he began to wonder if he'd simply dreamed it all. As he finished packing his things, he heard a rustling of wings and turned to see the girl in white.

"The Witch bids you farewell, and knows that one day, your paths will cross again. Until then, explore the lands to the East, where talk of a child with great power is said to live. Goodbye, Apprentice of Merlin," she turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"Why does the Witch not tell me this himself?"

She tilted her head to the side for a moment before smiling softly. "The Witch knows that you are not destined to live in these lands much longer, but the Witch has duties here which he cannot abandon. He regrets parting this way, but there is no other alternative."

"Then, I shall find him again one day, and please, young lady, thank your Master, the Witch, for his kind gift," Balthazar replied. He knew the words were true, but that didn't make the abrupt parting any easier. He swore that when his duty to Merlin was over, he would find the Witch again, no matter the cost. From the trees, a pair of dark eyes watched him climb into the saddle and disappear.

"You could have gone with him, young-witchling," the girl called up to him.

"We will meet again, in another time," Davyn sighed. "My place is here and now." He didn't allow himself to dwell on the matter as he turned back to the lake and waited for another innocent to seek his aid.

/Time Break/

Balthazar hadn't expected to be trapped in an urn for 10 years, but at least he'd found the Prime Merlinian. Horvath escaping the Grimhold was another setback, but he supposed he would have had to free him eventually, if only to get to Morgana. Not surprisingly, he was rescuing the Prime Merlinian from Horvath, although the wolves were a new touch. He quickly diminished the wolves' power and landed the metal raptor he'd taken from the Chrysler Building. For a moment, he thought he recognized the shocked face that turned toward him, but in the next moment, he was fighting off Horvath. He was too busy trying to keep a low profile and ward off the other sorcerer to really get a good look at his new Apprentice.

It was not until they had landed on the Chrysler Building again, that he got a good view of his new apprentice. Time seemed to stop and he saw a flash of long, dark hair in place of the rather messy array atop Dave's head. The features were identical, the same skinny body, the same voice, which was currently demanding to know "What the hell is going on?" For centuries, he had seen someone who looked like Davyn, just out of the corner of his eyes, and now, here he stood, the reincarnation of the Witch of the Westmorlands, the Prime Merlinian. Balthazar hoped that this time around, Dave would stay for good.

…THE END…

1) Davyn is the Welsh form of Dave, because I couldn't find a Scottish version.

2) "I love you" in Scottish Gaelic

A/N: Well, that was fun. Reviews help keep my muse happy, so I can write more.

Disclaimer: I own neither the song "Witch of the Westmerlands" nor the characters/events from Sorcerer's Apprentice. They belong to someone who isn't me.


	5. Cat's Pajamas

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers, with a Special Thanks to my sometimes-beta ArsenicAngel, and Gentleman J for the prompts. Now! Onward, to the story!

Summary: While practicing a new spell, something goes awry, and Dave ends up with some new… features. He tries to hide it from Balthazar, only to be eventually found out.

Warnings: Kitty!Dave, so he's a little OOC, lemon, rimming, anal, general fluff

* * *

It had been nearly year since Morgana had been vanquished, and Dave had settled into a fairly normal routine. Weekdays were spent working on the Tesla coils, which was easier now that he didn't have to leave the cage to adjust the coils during testing. He would only take breaks to work on homework or help his professors with first year classes. Weekends were devoted to magic practice, despite how much Balthazar had protested, saying Dave should only focus on his duties as the Prime Merlinian. It had been Veronica who had finally demanded that Balthazar agree to the deal; even without Morgana controlling her, Veronica was pretty scary.

It was the end of the semester, and Dave was relaxing in his apartment after a rather grueling exam. He knew Bennet wouldn't be home any time soon; the other student was "participating" in the end of semester parties that had popped up around campus. As for Becky, well, she had decided they were better off as friends, and after Dave had caught her and Veronica together, he understood why. It was common to see the two women together, now, especially since Becky had taken to showing Veronica was twenty-first century life was like. So, Dave was alone in his apartment, save for Tank, who was curled up at the foot of his bed.

"What do you think, Tank? Balthazar wants me to present another spell by Sunday, and I'm thinking flying monkeys," Dave muttered. He had learned most of the useful spells in the incantus, and was rather good at holding his own when Balthazar decided they needed to duel. Lately, Balthazar had been giving him lessons on forming new spells, and Dave was wracking his brains for something that would count as a halfway decent spell. So far, all he'd come up with was a spell to toast bread the moment you touched it. Not exactly the most useful spell, but it was progress.

He glanced at the dog, who gave him the equivalent of a raised eyebrow. "I've got it," Dave grinned. "My animal totem. The incantus has a spell that reveals it, but not one that allows you to become the animal. If I combine the Inner-Beast-Revealing spell with a transfiguration spell…" He sat up and scrambled from the bed. Grabbing his jacket and his keys, he headed toward the underground lab. It was Tuesday, so he knew Balthazar would probably be tinkering with the spells of his new shop, and not skulking around the lab. He quickened his pace, hoping to escape the slight chill of the New York winter.

Once inside the lab, he grabbed the incantus from his desk and located the two spells he'd need. He studied the Inner-Beast-Revealing Spell, and found where he could replace the revealing portion with a transfiguration spell. For a few hours, he practiced the hand motions and read the required mind-set needed for each portion of the spell. When he believed he was ready to perform the spell, he glanced around the lab, out of habit to Balthazar's ninja-like sneaking abilities, and stripped of his clothing. The transfiguration spell wouldn't include his clothes, and it he turned into something large, his clothes would be ripped to shreds. Muttering about the chill of the lab, he entered the Merlin Circle and concentrated. Slowly moving his hands in the correct pattern, he felt his magic swirl around him. His bones compressed and moved, his skin sprouted smooth, black fur, and his features morphed into those of a beast.

When Dave opened his eyes, he found himself to be low to the ground and something moved on the edge of his vision. Turning his head, he saw a long, graceful tail attached to the end of his spine. "Mirror. I need to find a mirror," he thought. Trying ton conjure a mirror in animal form was more difficult than Dave initially presumed. Luckily, most of the metal in the lab was reflective, and he quickly figured out what he was.

"Well, it's a good thing I left Tank at home," Dave thought sardonically as he stared at his new features. "A cat? I was hoping for something a bit more powerful," he sighed mentally. As he glanced around the lab, he noticed that he didn't see colors quite the same, and that he heard the small sounds of the city much louder than he had before. He held up a paw and examined the sharp claws that extended when he flexed the muscles. He also noticed that his paws were a bit large for his frame. "Great, I'm not even a cat. I'm a kitten. The spell works, but I'm pretty sure Balthazar would laugh himself to death if I showed it to him. Perfect," Dave grouched as he padded toward the Merlin's Circle. "Back to the drawing board, I guess."

Dave had studied the notes on the transfiguration spell well enough to remember how to change back, and he concentrated on his human form. Once the transformation was complete, he shivered and moved to get his clothes. That's when something brushed against the back of his thigh. He froze and slowly turned his head to see a long, sleek tail twitching from just above the cleft in his ass. "Oh god," he breathed. "Mirror! Must conjure a mirror!" With a wave of his hand, one of the metal surfaces became a crystal clear mirror, and Dave's jaw dropped. Reaching up a hand, he tugged on one of the pointed, black ears peeking out from his messy hair. It twitched, and Dave gave an unmanly squeak. "No, no, what went wrong?" Mindless of his lack of clothing, he grabbed the incantus and read the entire details about the Inner-Beast-Revealing Spell.

"Okay, so I don't think I completely removed the revealing portion of the spell. Now, I've managed to conjure parts of my animal totem so that it is revealed to anyone who sees me," he muttered as he read further. "There should be a way to reverse it…"

"Dave? Are you down here?" Balthazar's voice wafted from the upper level of the lab. Dave shot up, glanced down at himself, and ran toward his clothes. Moving into the back of the lab, where Balthazar was less likely to look for him, he scrambled to get dressed. There was a mild struggle to get his pants on because the tail kept getting in the way, but he managed to curl it around one leg. Save for the occasional twitch of the tail's tip, it was unnoticed in his baggy pants. The ears, however, posed a problem until Dave remembered he'd worn a hat when he'd left the apartment. Shoving the hat over the rather noticeable ears, he reentered the main lab, only to find Balthazar waiting for him in the Merlin's Circle. "What are you doing in the lab? I thought you'd be out celebrating the end of the semester," Balthazar muttered, a hint of bitterness creeping into his tone. Even though Balthazar had agreed that Dave didn't need to give up college and focus on magic, he still didn't see any point in continuing with what he called "Dave's past life."

"I was… um… going to try something with the coils," Dave answered.

"Dave," was all Balthazar said. Dave knew the rest of the sentence had something to do with how bad of a liar he was.

"Fine. I was working on the new spell," Dave snapped. It was the truth, so Balthazar made no attempt to ask for more information. Instead, he glanced at the incantus, which Dave had luckily closed. He didn't want to give Balthazar any inkling of his new features. "But, why are you here?" he asked.

"I went to your apartment to drag you here, actually. Now that you are on break from college, you have more time for training," Balthazar said evenly. Dave stared at him.

"We had a deal," he snapped. "I do the whole Prime Merlinian training-thing on the weekends and that's it. I accept my duty as Merlin's heir, but that doesn't mean I'm going to devote every waking moment to learning magic." It was an old discussion, one that had been hashed out over the months. Balthazar only gave him a look and grabbed the incantus.

"You had trouble with one of the spells this weekend. The Brazilian Snake Dance, if I'm not mistaken," Balthazar said evenly. "Have you practiced it at all?"

"I don't have the balance for it. If I want to conjure a giant anaconda, I'll do it without dancing," Dave rolled his eyes. "I doubt an opponent would let me dance around long enough to conjure a giant snake anyway. And why are we even having this discussion?"

"David," the tone told Dave all he needed to know. They were no longer sorcerers of equal power; they were Master and Apprentice, and if he didn't do what Balthazar wanted, he'd probably end up hanging by his toes.

"Alright, but don't laugh if I mess up and conjure a toucan instead," Dave huffed as he stood in the center of the circle again. The moves were quick and so similar to fighting maneuvers that Dave had trouble executing them, until now. The movement flowed through him with a grace and agility that Balthazar had never seen in the young man before. The air around him churned and a long, reptilian shape took form around Dave's feet. With a downward thrust of his open palm, Dave successfully executed the spell, and a large anaconda slithered forward to stare meaningfully at Balthazar. "I… I did it?"

With a wave of his hand, the anaconda vanished, and Balthazar strode forward. "Yes, you managed to complete the spell without any mistakes. And you said you didn't practice. Does this have anything to do with your new spell, David?"

"I don't know," Dave answered truthfully. He wondered if the tail and ears weren't the only things that remained after he's transformed back. "Um…are we done?"

"Since you have shown improvement," Balthazar started. Before he could finish saying that he still wanted Dave to practice, the young man was gone. Balthazar rolled his eyes and turned to study a spell he thought Dave should learn, only to find the incantus was gone as well. Raising an eyebrow, Balthazar stared at the space where the incantus had been, only to shake his head and leave the lab without looking back.

* * *

Across town, Dave was about to knock on the door to Veronica's apartment, when the door swung open. "I hate when you do that," he frowned at the brunette. She was wearing more modern clothing, though Dave could see that Becky had failed in converting her to jeans or anything other than a long skirt.

"If your feet were not so loud on the hallway floor, I wouldn't hear you five doors down, David," Veronica answered. "Though, you did seem a little less flat-footed today. Might it have something to do with the thing twitching in your trouser leg?" Dave stared at her for a moment, then glanced down to see that his tail was twitching rather steadily against the fabric of his pants.

"Maybe?" Dave sat down and immediately yelped when the action crushed his tail against his leg. Veronica only raised a delicate eyebrow and picked up her knitting from a basket beside her chair. Well, she called it knitting; Dave referred to it as 'knot making' after her gift of lumpy socks for his birthday. However, the movement of the needles and the yarn caught his attention, and it was only with great effort that he remembered why he had come there in the first place. "I need your help, and you can't tell Balthazar. He'd ridicule me for the rest of my life."

"David, a good master won't ridicule his apprentice for a mistake," Veronica reprimanded. "But I am here to help you, in any case. What might your problem be?" Dave pulled off the hat, and her fingers faulted on the knitting needles, causing them to slip from her hands. "David, I don't know…"

"Veronica, did I hear Dave's voice?" Becky walked into the main room and stopped in her tracks. "Dave, I don't mean to alarm you, but you have ears sticking out of your hair."

"Thank you, Becky. I wasn't aware of the fact," Dave said sarcastically. Becky stuck her tongue out at him and moved to sit beside him. Veronica stood and slowly reached her hand out, seeking permission to touch his ears. He nodded, and she slid her hand over the ear; it twitched and she whipped back her hand. "I have a tail, too."

"How did this come to pass, David?" Veronica asked. Dave unfolded the incantus and began explaining the spell he'd been working on. The entire time, Becky and Veronica sat quietly, only interjecting when Dave began to describe his animal form.

"Dave, I've seen cats, and they're ears are pointed, not round like yours are," Becky said quickly.

"From their shape and coloring, I believe you might be a panther cub," Veronica added. "It would be helpful if you would show us your tail, as well." Dave sighed and stood up, loosening his pants enough to let the tail slip out. He noticed that there were small, almost invisible spot patterns on the tail, ones that he hadn't noticed before.

"A panther? Well, I guess that's better than a house cat," Dave shrugged. "But how do I get rid of the…" he gestured to his animal features.

"Considering the spells you combined, I'm not sure," Veronica answered. "In all honesty, Balthazar should have taught you magical theory before he taught you advanced spells like these. You can't combine a mental-imagery spell and a physical transfiguration spell and not expect repercussions. I will work on a counter spell, but it won't be immediate. I believe it is time to involve your master, David."

"No. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I'm not ready to handle advanced spells on my own," Dave snapped. At the pursed lips and narrowed eyes, he leaned away from the woman. "You know how he gets, Veronica."

"And he is that way for a reason, David," Veronica said tersely. "You are not ready to take on the full responsibility of the Prime Merlinian, even with the defeat of Morgana. You need more training that you already receive, but like you, I understand that magic isn't everything. We have given you freedom, but this little accident proves we may have been too hasty in our decision. Talk to Balthazar."

"Yes, ma'am," Dave grabbed the incantus, and with a short, "Bye, Becky, Veronica," he was gone.

"His ears were so cute, weren't they?" Becky spoke in the silence that followed. Veronica laughed and nodded, returning to her knitting and contemplating how to reverse the magical accident.

* * *

The rest of the week went smoothly, considering the small glitches caused by having a panther's tail and ears. The city seemed much louder than before, even with the snow dampening to the noise. He had managed to cover up a rather loud purring sound at dinner one night, explaining it away as his stomach. He was learning to control the urge to pounce on anything shiny or chase a light from a car as it moves across the wall. He had even managed to avoid Balthazar to some extent, only meeting him to discuss a spell he needed to practice. It was not until Saturday morning that things took a turn for the uncontrollable.

Dave woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing unsteady, and his stomach churning painfully. "I knew the street vendor didn't cook that tuna right," he muttered as he stumbled toward the bathroom. As the time neared his appointment with Balthazar, he still felt sick and woozy, and he simple decided that making the trip to the lab wasn't worth the effort. He knew it wasn't food poisoning; he'd gotten food poisoning as a teenager, and it hadn't felt like a deep ache in his groins. Bennet was once again, out for the day, so Dave could walk around with his ears unfettered from the lumpy hat Veronica had given him as a Winter Solstice present. He was just returning to his bed with a bowl of microwaved soup when he heard the door to his apartment rattle and he felt Balthazar's magic working on the lock. Quickly, he found the hat and jammed it over his ears before settling onto the bed. "Dave, you weren't at practice," Balthazar said loudly as he walked into the apartment.

"In here, Balthazar," Dave called. He would simply tell the sorcerer that he was sick, and practice could wait until he was well again.

"What are you doing in bed?" Balthazar asked as he leaned against the doorframe. "You were supposed to be at the lab an hour ago, and you're still in bed. Why?"

"I'm sick," Dave answered. Balthazar rolled his eyes and grabbed Dave's arm to yank him from the bed. Something sparked under Dave's skin and he groaned as the pain in his intensified, along with a rather upsetting urge to simply allow Balthazar to do whatever the hell he wanted. "L-let go," Dave tried to pull his arm free.

"Sorcery is a wonderful thing, Dave," Balthazar said as he dragged Dave through the narrow hallway. "You see, we learned a long time ago how to magically cure most minor sicknesses." Dave was panting slightly at this point, and Balthazar chose to ignore the small whines he believed to be protests. He shoved him into the back of the car and drove to the lab, trying to ignore the rather provocative squirming from Dave.

Dave felt like his skin was burning, and the ache in his groin had centered on his cock, which now throbbed for attention. When the car screeched to a halt outside the lab, his ears flattened and he could feel his tail bristling against his leg. "I don't think this was a good idea," he groaned as he tried to stand while hiding his erection. The winter air snapped against his skin as he was pulled from the car and Balthazar manhandled him into the lab. If he saw the problem between Dave's legs, he didn't comment.

"You have gained new agility, during out last meeting your head twitched at any loud noise or sudden movement, and now," Balthazar tossed Dave into the Merlin's Circle. "You're writhing like a cat in heat, David. What is going on?"

"I…I don't know," Dave stuttered as he gripped his coat to keep from relieving his aching cock.

"Lying again," Balthazar sighed. "And Veronica says you have had trouble with a new spell, but you haven't talked to me about it at all. Not once. I am your master, not Veronica. If you are having trouble with magic, I am the one you talk to. And take off that stupid hat, it makes you look ridiculous."

"No," Dave reached up and forced the hat lower over his face.

"You try my patience, David," Balthazar walked into the Merlin's Circle and grabbed the hat, ripping it from Dave's hands. For a moment, neither of them moved, then Dave grabbed back the hat and placed it over his ears. "Dave, please tell me I didn't just see ears on the top of your head."

"There's a tail, too," Dave muttered into his hands. He rolled to his knees and stretched the fabric of his pajama pants just wide enough to let his tail pull free. It curled around him, as though trying to soothe the ache that wracked his entire body. "What's wrong with me, Balthazar? It started hurting this morning, and I feel like I'm burning." He pulled off the sweater he'd been wearing, leaving him in only the pajama pants. "And I ache."

"Where?" Balthazar took in the heaving breaths and clouded eyes. From the symptoms Dave was exhibiting, he believed his first diagnosis was correct. Dave was in heat. He only needed one last thing to confirm his theory. When Dave blushed and the tail twitched and curled tighter around his waist, Balthazar had his answer. "Dave, you're in heat," he said as evenly as he could. "The only way for the pain to stop if to find a dominant mate."

"Can't we just… reverse the spell?" Dave asked.

"That would take time; the heat would eventually take away your control, and you would mate with anyone who had a dominant side," Balthazar sighed. "If you had discussed the spell with me, I would have warned you not to try it. There is a reason such a spell didn't exist in the first place." Balthazar knelt behind him and placed the palm of his hand on Dave's back. Like the rest of him, it was warm, too warm. "You're burning up."

"Please, Balthazar, it hurts," Dave whimpered. He reached back and grabbed Balthazar's arm. "Reverse the spell, I know you can if I show you the spells I combined."

"Dave, we don't have the time," Balthazar hissed. Dave recoiled, a stricken look on his face at the harsh tone. His ears flattened and his tail flicked angrily. Balthazar could see hurt flashing in his apprentice's eyes when Dave turned to face him.

"It's not like I have someone I can 'mate' with to stop the pain, Balthazar," Dave's voice was cold despite the heat of his skin. "Lock me up if you have to while you search for a counterspell. I don't have any other options."

"Yes you do," Balthazar reached up and pulled on one of Dave's ears. "You have me."

"That's what I'm saying," Dave shouted. He slapped Balthazar's hand away and punched him in the shoulder before turning away again. "I'm asking you to find the damned counterspell."

"Dave, you're completely blind," Balthazar chuckled as he tilted Dave's face to the side and silenced him with a kiss. Dave still, before leaning back and curling up to Balthazar's chest, a purr rumbling from his throat. Balthazar trailed the kiss to Dave's neck, where he bit down lightly. He didn't delude himself; he had wanted Dave for a while now, but had never seen an opportunity to act on his desire. Until now.

Despite the pleasure of Balthazar's teeth grazing the skin of his neck, and the hands caressing his stomach and sides, Dave still felt the pain of his heat. He broke free from Balthazar's grasp and felt to his hands and knees. He felt a hand caress his ass and he bucked into the touch. He was able to keep a coherent thought long enough to ask the one question that burned through his mind. "Is the mating permanent?"

"Only if you want it to be," Balthazar answered truthfully. Dave clenched his hands on the concrete floor. His mind was slowly being clouded by the flaring heat and lust that boiled through him. He gave a jerky nod and lowered his upper body until his head lay on his crossed arms. Unknowingly, he presented his ass in a rather submissive fashion, and Balthazar had to refrain from moaning at the provocative image. He leaned forward and grasped the base of Dave's tail, giving it a soft tug. Dave raised his hips and he gave a small whine. "Are you being a tease on purpose?" Balthazar asked as he stroked the tail. Each pass of his hand over the sleek fur made Dave's hips rise a little higher.

"N-no," Dave stuttered. His mind was clouded with the lust from his heat, and the hand on his tail was driving him insane with pleasure. "Mmmore," he mewled as Balthazar gave his tail a sharp tug. Hands descended onto the waistband of his pajama pants, and tugged them down over his hips. He whimpered when the hands returned to grope his ass and part his cheeks. His tail had risen, arching above his back. The view Balthazar received was nothing short of wanton. Dave had turned his head when Balthazar stilled, and his lust-filled eyes begged Balthazar to do something, anything. His hole twitched under Balthazar's gaze, and between his legs, his cock hung, hard and dripping.

Balthazar ran his thumb over Dave's hole, and the muscles clenched beneath it. He felt a shudder run through Dave's spine, and he smirked. He lowered himself until his face hovered centimeters from the twitching ring of muscles. Dave felt warm breath ghost over his ass, and his eyes widened just before a hot tongue lapped at his hole. He gave a keening whine and pushed his ass back, asking for more of the delicious feeling. Balthazar chuckled and held Dave's hips still as he ran his tongue over the little pink ring before slowly pressing his tongue inside. Dave gasped, and his fingers clutched at the floor.

Balthazar began to slide his tongue in and out, and once the muscles were loosened, he coated two of his fingers in his saliva and plunged them into Dave. His back arched, and his eyes clenched shut as pleasure coursed through him. It only took a light touch on the underside of his cock for him to cum with a mewling wail. Balthazar was surprised to note that despite cumming, Dave's cock was still hard. He knew it had to be a side-affect of the heat, and he quickly added a third finger, kissing the small of Dave's back when he whined at the larger intrusion. He slowly pumped his fingers until there was little resistance; he heard a strained voice demand "more" when Dave turned his head.

"Patience, Dave," Balthazar said silkily as he stood. His clothes quickly joined Dave's shirt in a pile on the ground, and he knelt beside his trembling apprentice. Sliding his pajamas pants completely off, he kissed his way up Dave's spine. "What's wrong?" he asked as pressed against him.

"It hurts," Dave whined. "I need you." His hips pressed back against Balthazar's. "The pain lessened when your fingers…" He trailed off with a blush and a low moan. "Take me, Balthazar, make the pain go away."

"Relax," Balthazar breathed into the shell of Dave's ear before biting it gently. He straightened and spit into his hand, using the saliva to coat his cock, and then he pressed forward until the head of his cock bumped against Dave's hole. He held himself there, as he felt the muscles in Dave's spine stiffen and slowly relax. He knew he was teasing the man, but the little whines and mewls were music to his ears. Dave finally let out a frustrated mewl and pressed backwards.

"Please," Dave's voice was husky, and Balthazar could see the lust clouding his eyes once more. Balthazar grasped Dave's hips and slowly pressed forward, entering in a steady thrust. Dave threw his head back and moaned loudly, his eyes clenching shut as he pushed back, trying to take Balthazar in faster. "Please," he mewled again, and Balthazar let himself lose the last shreds of his control. He slammed into Dave, making the other give a loud, lust-filled scream. Dave came alive beneath him, writhing and pressing back as hard as Balthazar slammed forward.

Suddenly, Balthazar found himself on his back, Dave straddling his hips and riding him for all he was worth. He hadn't seen the movement, and he wondered if Dave's magic had simply bent the laws of physics to its master's will. His ability to process that thought flew out the window when Dave leaned forward and licked his chin. "I need more, Balthazar," Dave purred. "Please." Balthazar groaned and shot forward, pressing Dave back onto the ground. As he moved Dave's legs to hook around his waist, he felt something trace the side of his leg and saw Dave's tail caressing his skin. "Balthazar," Dave said in a low, husky tone. "Move."

Balthazar growled and slammed his hips forward, nailing Dave's prostate. When Dave's eyes rolled back and his mouth opened in a silent scream, Balthazar leaned forward and took the flesh of Dave's neck between his teeth. A small nip and Dave stilled, his hands flying to Balthazar's shoulders. "Who is the Master here, Apprentice?" Balthazar growled against Dave's ear. He slammed his hips forward with each word. Dave cried out and clung to him, his entire body seeming to mold against Balthazar's.

"You… you are," Dave managed as he panted. Balthazar felt the deep rumbling purr against his chest as he licked and nipped at the bite-mark he'd left. His continued his hard, fast pace, hitting Dave's prostate with every stroke. It didn't take long for Dave to throw his head back in a silent scream as he covered his and Balthazar's stomachs with his release. The sporadic clenching of Dave's ass, and the deep purr that vibrated against his entire body sent Balthazar over the edge and he slammed his hips forward once last time before emptying himself into Dave. He caught himself on his elbows, so that he hovered inches above Dave's face.

Dave leaned up and licked Balthazar's chin again before chastely kissing his lips. Balthazar chuckled and cradled Dave's head, deepening the kiss. He traced the seam of Dave's lips, which opened with a breathy sigh. He slid his tongue over Dave's coaxing it to play, and soon, they battled for dominance in the kiss before Dave finally relented and Balthazar mapped the contours of his mouth. He felt Dave slowly becoming less responsive, even as the purr deepened. Pulling back, he saw Dave's eyes had slipped close as sleep claimed him. He chuckled and kissed the young man's forehead before disentangling himself from their coupling.

Balthazar quickly banished the remnants of sweat and sex and conjured a blanket that Dave curled up under, his tail wrapping around him once more. Balthazar didn't know if Dave would wake in pain from the heat, but for now, he was peacefully at rest. He didn't know the exact spells Dave had used, but Veronica had mentioned the Inner-Beast-Revealing spell when she'd told him about Dave's trouble with a certain spell. Taking that as his basis, he decided to let Dave sleep while he attempted to undo the spell.

It had been nearly an hour when Balthazar felt two arms loop around his shoulders and something hard press into the small of his back. "Balthazar, it hurts," Dave's breathy voice moaned in his ear.

* * *

A/N: Um... well, that was longer than expected. I apparently like kitty-boys more than I thought. Reviews are a stable of muse diets, so please review! And if you have a request, prompt, idea you'd like me to try, please let me know. As always, if you see a mistake in my writing, let me know so I can fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice, I merely write fanfiction of it.


	6. Dragon Bait

A/N: THANK YOU for the reviews, I love the response Kitty!Dave got. See my profile for a wonderful fanart for Westermorlands by The Gentleman J. It's gorgeous. As always, minimal beta (thank you ArsenicAngel) so if you see a mistake, let me know.

Summary: Dave's village sacrifices him to a dragon in hopes of stopping the attacks on their village. What happens when the dragon that takes him isn't the one that attacks the village? What happens when the dragon turns out to be a shape-shifter?

Warnings: AU, cross-dressing, fluff, here there be dragons

* * *

Dave brushed the hair out of his eyes as he walked out into the light and onto the balcony of his father's mansion. The village of Lyn sprawled out before him, well-kept fields of grain with roaming livestock dotting the landscape. He smiled softly as the dawn's light colored the village in rich, red and golden hues. The sounds of the villagers opening their shops and greeting each other reached his ears and his smile dimmed. "You aren't still moping about the peasants, are you?" his older half-brother laughed as he joined Dave on the balcony. "So they think you're an untouchable bastard, you'll get over it."

"Drake, I swear," Dave turned to glare at his sibling. "I would toss you from this balcony if I thought it would actually damage that thick skull of yours."

"Oh, touchy this morning, aren't we?" Drake smirked. "Are you angry because the village girls won't even spare you a second glance?" He leaned in close and sneered in Dave's face. "Or is it, that you are mad because your mother was a stupid concubine for my father?"

"I'll kill you!" Dave shouted as he launched himself forward. It was at that moment that a terrible heat washed over the mansion wall. Dave rolled to the ground, pulling his sibling with him and watched the flames dance in the air outside the balcony. "Oh no. Not again," Dave hissed as he watched leathery wings block the view of the village. The dragon turned its head and a snort of fire shot towards the two young men. Dave managed to haul Drake aside, escaping the flames.

"This has happened before?" Drake shouted as the dragon took off toward the village. He had been away at the capital to receive his formal education, and had not heard tales of dragons attacking his village, not even from his father. He stared at the massive jet-black wings of the dragon as it swooped down, burning a hut and snagging a sheep from the pasture. "Why wasn't I told?"

"It began a few days ago," a rough voice told them. They turned to see Drake's father, Lord Peter, stride onto the balcony. "It has a particular ire for Dave."

"So not only do the townspeople loathe you, the very beasts of the earth loathe you," Drake taunted. His father sighed and slapped Drake upside his head. "Ow. Father, what was that for?"

"You may not like your brother, but you will not speak ill of him in my presence," Peter snarled. He gestured toward the disappearing form of the dragon and the burning hut. "Go into the village and reassure our people that I have summoned a dragon slayer to take care of the beast."

"Yes, Father, Drake growled. "But the brat is coming with me." He yanked on Dave's arm, dragging him from the room. "Come along, David. Our public awaits." Dave rolled his eyes and wrenched his arm from Drake's grasp, earning an indignant squawk from the older man. "You are coming to the village," Drake snarled.

"I will go, but not as your subservient puppet," Dave said evenly. "I'm going to go help the family whose hut burned down. Reassure the others."

"You uppity little shite," Drake snarled as he pushed Dave to the ground. "Fine. Then walk to the village. I'm taking the carriage." Dave shrugged and watched his half-brother stalk off. The village was maybe a half a mile from the mansion, and he had walked there during the summer markets anyway.

It was nearly a month and several burnt huts after Lord Peter's announcement of a dragon slayer, when a figure draped in a dragon skin, furred-collared coat appeared at the mansion's gate. He was not the burly, weapon-laden warrior Dave would have expected from a legendary dragon slayer, but a suave, knowledgeable man in bowler hat. He introduced himself as Master Maxim Horvath, and took up quarters within the mansion the day he arrived. Dave distrusted him as soon as he stepped foot in the castle; he didn't know why, but the man oozed something sinister. Drake took to him immediately, and was often seen trailing after the man as he fortified the mansion against dragon attacks.

The black dragon seemed to have gone dormant the moment Horvath arrived, as it hadn't been seen in over a week. The only dragon sighting had been a dusty-brown beast that had passed over the village without a passing glance. Dave had seen it fly over from atop the new roof of a rebuilt hut. As it neared the horizon, he swore he had seen another, smaller dragon rise from the forest to meet it. Shaking his head, he had continued to help tie down the roof.

It was about ten days before the black dragon dove from the sky, blazing fire down the center of the village and snatching a cow from the fields. Dave rushed through the mansion, trying to locate Horvath, but the man was nowhere to be found. Drake stood on the balcony, his eyes narrowed at the beast as it disappeared over the forest. "Horvath says he will train me to kill such beasts. I will become a famous dragon slayer, and be rid of this horrid little village," he sneered. Dave rolled his eyes and left his brother to glare at the beast in favor of helping the villagers put out the fires below.

"I have come to the conclusion," Horvath said as he stood on a raised platform in the center of the village. "We need to lure the dragon with live bait." The crowd remained silent, their eyes on the man before them. "I would normal suggest a virgin of noble birth, as their scent, above all others, is most appealing to a dragon."

"Dave's a virgin!" Drake crowed. "But what dragon would want a scrawny pip-squeak like Dave?" Dave glared at him, but he could sense a change in the crowd. Every eye swiveled from Horvath to him. Dave swallowed the lump in his throat and stared back. Lord Peter must have also sensed the change, for he stood and lifted his hands to keep them quiet. For a moment, they stayed silent, their eyes shifting from the Lord to his bastard son. Then, all hell broke loose. Dave found himself dragged off before his father's guards could react. He tried to call for help, but something slammed into the back of his head, and the world went dark.

Dave woke with a pounding headache. He tried to raise his hand to massage his head, but found he couldn't move his arms. His eyes snapped open and he found himself on a raised platform in the center of a field. A flutter of color caught his eye, and he glanced down, only to find the folds of a long, yellow dress. His eyes narrowed at the sight, but they widened when a lock of long, red hair drifted across his vision. "What in the world?" he muttered. A shadow passed overhead, and he looked up to see the dusty-brown dragon from before. "They didn't…" he began, only to end in a scream as the dragon dove, ripping the platform from the ground. Dave was surprised at how gently the dragon cradled him in its large claws.

A volley of arrows rained down on them as the dragon gained altitude. Dave turned his head to see the entire village on the rooftops, projectiles in hand. He would have thought it a foolish plan, had he not seen the large, spear-thrower in the center of the square. Drake hovered beside the large mechanism, his eye to a telescope. Dave could tell he was shouting directions to the couple of villagers that manned the mechanism. "They're going to shoot the dragon from the sky," he whispered. "I'm…I'm going to get shot from the sky." He thrashed, trying to alert the dragon to the danger below, but the beast only spared him a glance before turning toward the forest. The glint from the giant spear made Dave turn his head just in time to see it hurtling towards them.

A loud roar made Dave turn his head to see a small, purple-tinted, black dragon rise from the forest. A strong wind buffeted the dusty-brown dragon, and it turned aside, causing a sickening wave of vertigo to sweep over Dave. A screech echoed around them, and Dave whipped his head around to see the smaller dragon fall from the sky. It had intercepted the spear, at the cost of its life. The dragon holding him roared, and was about to turn toward the village when the giant, black dragon emerged from somewhere near the mansion. Fire bellowed from its jaws toward them, and the dusty-brown dragon veered away, leaving the village behind with every beat of its massive wings.

Dave realized that flying wasn't too bad as long as the dragon wasn't twisting like a corkscrew. The wind has whipped the wig from his head, and his dark hair fluttered against his brow as he took in the forest passing beneath them. The dragon slowly began losing altitude and Dave turned his head to see the mouth of a cave looming before them. One of the dragon's wings clipped the edge of the cave, and the platform fell from its grasp. It scraped against the cave floor as the dragon landed in a sprawled heap, and Dave tucked his head against his shoulder to avoid the spray of debris.

Dave could hear the dragon heaving its massive body onto its legs, and he turned to see it shaking the dust from its scales. At the dog-like display, a small laugh escaped before Dave could stop himself. The dragon twisted its head around and leveled a large, sapphire-tinted eye at Dave. A puff of warm breath ruffled the folds of the dress, and Dave's hair brushed back from his face. A rumbling noise sounded from the dragon's throat, and Dave steeled himself for the feel of jaws on his flesh.

With his eyes squeezed shut, Dave didn't know the dragon had turned until he heard the scrape of scales on the walls of the cave. He whipped his head toward the noise, only to see the dragon's tail disappearing beyond a curve in the cave. "Okay…" he muttered as the dragon vanished from view. He tugged at the ropes binding his wrists to the pole behind him, but they held fast.

"Having trouble?" a calm voice asked. Dave blinked rapidly, trying to see if his eyes were betraying him, as a sandy-haired man walked from the inner cave. He was dressed in a long, leather jacket, and a floppy, brown hat lay lopsided over his long hair. He strode up to Dave, and flicked a knife from his pocket. The rope severed and Dave brought up his hands, rubbing the feeling back into them. Another swish of the knife and the ropes binding Dave's feet fell away.

"Not to be rude, but who the hell are you?" Dave asked as he sat down on the remains of the platform. The man laughed and put his knife away, moving to sit on a large stone in the mouth of the cave.

"I am Balthazar Blake," he said simply. "Now that I have answered your question, you will answer one of mine. Why are you in that dress?"

"Some dragon slayer mentioned that dragons have a thing for… virgins of noble blood," Dave turned his head to hide the blush that stained his cheeks. "The villagers probably decided a boy virgin probably wouldn't cut it, so they dressed me this way after they attacked me." He glanced down at the dress. "I think this was the spring festival winner's dress…"

"Well, obviously your dragon slayer," Balthazar seemed to spit the term. "Didn't know dragons can smell gender." He stood and extended a hand to Dave. "Come on, let's get you into something less… formal." Dave stood, and immediately winced. "Is something wrong?"

"My ankle," Dave hissed. "I must have injured it when the villagers attacked me."

"Or during that landing," Balthazar mused. At Dave's eyebrow, he chuckled. "The cave echoes, and that landing didn't sound pretty." Without another word, he picked up Dave, bridal style, and headed for the back of the cave.

"Hey!" Dave shouted. "I can walk!" Balthazar gave him a disbelieving eyebrow. "Well, I can limp!"

"This is faster than me half-dragging you, and you might trip on that dress."

"What about the dragon?" Dave hissed, gesturing toward where the dragon had lumbered off.

"He's probably mourning the loss of the other," Balthazar said quietly.

"The purple one?" Dave glanced at the torches that dotted the tunnel. Balthazar nodded. "Was it… the dragon's mate?"

"No. They were like siblings," Balthazar said wistfully. Dave didn't question the tone because Balthazar turned sharply, and the glitter of something shiny caught Dave's eye. The small cavern was filled with golden trinkets, weapons of every sort, and plenty of jeweled odds and ends. Balthazar sat Dave on a throne carved with giant, exotic beasts, and moved toward a large trunk. "I assume you wish to be dressed in something more… masculine," Balthazar drawled as he opened the trunk. "I hope there is something that fits." He flung a rumpled shirt out of the trunk, followed by several other pieces of clothing.

Dave looked down at his new clothes. While slightly rumpled, they were made of better material than he had ever owned. Most of his clothes were hand-me-downs from Drake and his father, or what he could buy from the market. The dark, red pants were foreign, and hung loosely around his legs, creating a gentle breeze when he walked. The waistline had taken some getting used to, due to the slits that stopped mid-thigh, and a thick strip of cloth synched the pants around his hips (1). None of the shirts had fit; the sleeves had all been too long, but Balthazar had found a long, black leather vest that fit, and ripped the sleeves from a silken, white shirt. While he promised to mend the hem at a later date, Dave wondered if Balthazar even knew how to hold a needle and thread.

After testing that Dave knew how to work the belt around his waist, Balthazar motioned him to sit. "Give me your ankle," he commanded. Dave raised an eyebrow, but lifted his ankle, which Balthazar took gingerly in his hands. His fingers prodded around the bone, and Dave winced. "It's starting to swell, but I think I can limit the range of motion to it will heal properly." He released the ankle and turned to another trunk, this one smaller than the first. A jumble of items flew through the air, until Balthazar stood with a roll of cloth and a pincushion. "Ankle," he said as he knelt before Dave again. Dave watched as he bound the ankle with the cloth, wrapping it under the arch of Dave's foot every couple passes. When the cloth ended, he secured it with pins. "There. Now, to keep it elevated…"

"I'm fine. It's just a minor sprain," Dave insisted. "And won't the dragon be mad you're messing up its cave?"

"He won't mind. Trust me," Balthazar smiled. He hoisted Dave up and carried him out into the tunnel again. "Just, don't go in there without me. Avalanches of gold can be pretty deadly."

"Uh huh," Dave eyed the shimmering pile over Balthazar's shoulder before it disappeared as they rounded another corner. He wanted to complain about being carried, but the few moments he'd put weight on his ankle had been increasingly painful as the joint became swollen. Balthazar moved almost silently through the tunnel, as though he didn't feel the weight of Dave in his arms. He rounded another bend in the tunnel, and the torchlight caught his eyes. Dave hadn't paid much attention to Balthazar's face, but now, he noticed how stunningly blue the man's eyes were.

"The kitchen is further along," Balthazar said, pulling Dave back to the present. He looked around to see they had entered another small cavern, this one with a bed fit for a king and a few other beautifully carved furnishings. "You can sleep here. My room, should you need it, is the next cavern," he pointed down the tunnel. "That way. There's a spring past my room, and you can bathe there."

"Um, thanks, I guess," Dave muttered as he felt the thick blankets beneath him. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright," Balthazar leaned against the wall of the cavern. His fingers flitted over the edges of a tapestry while Dave thought how to word the question.

"You seem to have been here a while, and you keep saying the dragon won't mind this, the dragon won't mind that. Are you… were you a sacrifice too?" Balthazar simply shook his head, a light smile on his features. "Then, what are you?"

"Don't worry about me, Dave," Balthazar said as he turned to leave. "Just don't get in the way of the dragon." Dave watched him go, before he remembered he'd never told Balthazar his name.

Dave didn't know what time it was when he woke, but the grumbling of his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since the villagers had sacrificed him. He started to stand, only to wince as he put weight on his ankle. The light of a torch shone on a crutch propped against his bed, and he saw that a small note was attached. "Use this when I can't help you get around, B," Dave read quietly. He glanced at the crutch and tested how much of his weight he could put on it without stumbling. Satisfied, he began to hobble in the direction of the kitchens.

"And if you could have seen her there, boys if you had just been there, the swan was in her movement and the morning in her smile. All the roses in the garden, they bowed and asked for pardon, for not one could match the beauty of the Queen of all Argyle (2)," a soft, low voice sang from the kitchens. Dave's eyebrow rose as he stood, just outside the light of the torches, and saw Balthazar moving swiftly about the kitchen, tossing ingredients into a giant pot. It was not the soft baritone that snagged his attention, however; it was the dusty-brown scales that dusted Balthazar's pale forearms.

Balthazar halted midstep, his voice faltering, and his eyes whipped toward the entrance of the cavern. It was then that Dave noticed the slender, curved horns that tangled in Balthazar's hair. They followed the curve of his skull, making them almost invisible. "I know you're there, Dave," Balthazar said evenly. "I know you have questions."

"You… you can't be the dragon. I'm going insane. This is a dream," Dave scrambled for an explanation. Balthazar put down the spices he held and wiped his hands on a small rag. He checked the heat of his soup, and beckoned Dave forward with a wave of his hand. Despite the trepidation he felt, Dave hobbled forward. "Just what are you?"

"I, and others like me, are shape-shifters," Balthazar explained as he stirred the soup. "The black dragon, the one who gave her life, and myself, we came here from another land. Our master died, and we hunted the one who killed him. When we finally defeated her, she poisoned my friend, Maxim. He is the one attacking your village."

"The dragon slayer?" Dave shouted. Balthazar nodded as he tasted the soup. "But why?"

"He wants the rest of our kind to die, so he will be the last, the strongest," Balthazar shrugged. "No doubt, you saw his cloak, made from the hide of another dragon." His eyes closed and a look of disgust overtook his face. "Veronica has probably fallen victim to his twisted sense of fashion."

"The purple dragon?"

"Plum," Balthazar responded automatically. At the raised eyebrow, he gave a rueful smile. "She was always correcting us about her coloring." He ladled some soup into a bowl and set it in front of Dave. "I know you're wondering why I took the bait, took you as a sacrifice," Balthazar said as he grabbed a bowl of his own. "It was the color, actually. Maxim is not so far gone that he doesn't remember how the dragon's mind works. Shining, yellow-tinted things attract them. It had nothing to do with your purity," he gave Dave a small smile. "More than likely, he sensed something special in you that he wanted gone."

"Like what? I'm the bastard son of a minor lord," Dave stabbed at a bit of meat that floated in the soup. "My mother was a concubine, given to my father as a gift. She died when I was born. There is nothing… special about me."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Balthazar shrugged. He stood and took the pot from the small fire, vanishing with it into a small cavern off the kitchen. Dave assumed it was a storage area for food. "You should get back to bed. Tomorrow, I will take you back to your village, if you so desire."

"The only person who would want me back is my father, but obviously, to him, the word of a false dragon slayer is worth more than my life," Dave scowled. "I have no wish to return."

"Then, I will take you to another village, and we will get you clothes," Balthazar responded. "Or I can help you find a new place to live. I have seen you work at restoring the village. You would find work easily." He moved to stand beside Dave. "But that is for tomorrow. It is past nightfall, and you look like you need more rest." He helped Dave to his feet, and the look on his face told Dave that the man was beyond tired, and past the point of discussion.

Dave woke again, and found that most of the torches had been snuffed. Taking one with him, he managed to hobble and keep the torch upright. As he limped back to his room from the springs, he heard a low whine from the room he knew to be Balthazar's. While the knowledge of Balthazar's shape-shifting confused Dave, he knew the sound of pain when he heard it. He placed the torch in the sconce at the edge of Balthazar's cavern and the weak light illuminated the edge of Balthazar's giant bed. Another whine came from the bed, and Dave hobbled forward, using the crutch to also feel for imperfections on the cavern floor.

When he reached the bed, he saw that Balthazar was curled up in the center, his body twisted around a pillow that he clutched to his chest. "No, Veronica… I'm sorry," he muttered into the pillow. "Should have been me…" Dave couldn't be sure whether the slight sheen on Balthazar's cheeks was from tears or sweat. He reached out his hand, meaning to shake Balthazar and wake him from his nightmare. A hand snatched his wrist, and as unbalanced as he was, he fell forward when the hand tugged at him.

"B-Balthazar," Dave hissed at him. "Let me go." Instead of following the command, Balthazar flipped, curling around Dave and snoring softly. Dave tried to move out of his grasp, but his hold only tightened. Dave knew if he waited, the grasp would loosen and he could get free. The only problem was staying awake that long. Sleep claimed him long before Balthazar released his hold.

Balthazar woke slowly, his eyes remaining closed as he listened to the echoing sputter of the torches and the soft sound of a breeze in the cave's mouth. It was only when he registered the sound of steady breathing that his eyes finally opened. He wondered how he hadn't felt the head pressed against his chest, or the hand splayed across his right pectoral. Dave made a small noise of pain, and Balthazar noticed that his legs were trapped in the tangle of blankets. He didn't wonder why the boy was there; he remembered something ending the nightmare he'd been having.

Rising from the bed, he gently pulled Dave's legs from the blanket, bunching them up to elevate the injured ankle. Dave didn't wake, and Balthazar bit back a small groan as he squirmed into the warmth Balthazar had left behind. The pants probably weren't the most comfortable to sleep in, but Balthazar enjoyed the view of Dave's sun-kissed thigh and hip. He was glad he had lied to Dave about the reason he had taken him; he knew Horvath had probably wanted the boy for himself. Dave was lucky Balthazar had decided to patrol the fields when he did. He bent down and ruffled the dark hair, smirking when Dave turned his head into the touch.

"BALTHAZAR!" a roar echoed through the tunnels, and Balthazar froze. He hadn't seen Horvath following them, but now, he had moments before the other started rampaging through the tunnels. Dave sat up with a start, and instead of letting him dwell over the awkward situation he found himself in, Balthazar bolted from the cavern, his limbs elongating as his body morphed into that of a dragon. Dave scrambled from the bed, wincing as his ankle made itself known. He grabbed the crutch from where it had fallen, and moved to hobble after Balthazar. The loud sound of breaking stone and the roar of fire caught his ears as he passed his own room. Cries that sounded like metal scraping against metal filled the tunnel, and Dave feared the sight he would find.

He rounded the last bend in the tunnels, to find Balthazar, clad only in a pair of loose pants, standing on the neck of a giant black dragon. He must have grabbed one of the weapons from the horde room, because a sword was wedged between the scales over the dragon's heart. Balthazar seemed not to notice him, and Dave watched as he changed into the dragon once more, using his snout to push the deceased dragon from the cave. Crashes sounded as it hit the trees, and Balthazar's body slowly shrank until the man stood at the entrance of the cave.

"Is he… is he gone? For good?" Dave asked. At the solemn nod from Balthazar, he hobbled forward as fast as his ankle would allow. Balthazar was surprised when Dave crashed into him. Arms linked behind his back, and Dave tucked his head under Balthazar's chin. Balthazar didn't react for a moment, but finally, he placed a hand in Dave's hair, ruffling the strands. Dave tilted his head back, a curious look on his face. Before Balthazar could decipher the look, Dave leaned up and kissed him. It was a brief brushing of lips, and Dave quickly pulled away, his eyes darting to the ground. "I… thank you," he murmured.

Balthazar chuckled and placed a hand under Dave's chin, making him look him in the eyes. "It was my pleasure," he purred before he sealed his lips over Dave's. He would take the boy shopping for new clothes, and hope that the stolen kisses would turn into something more as he adjusted Dave to life as dragon's bait.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I realize there is lack of smut. That's for chapter 2! Now that I have your attention, it's time to vote. If you want my next chapter to be the next part of Dragon's Bait, or if you want my next chapter to be the sequel to Cat's Pajamas. Or if you have a favorite from the table of contents page, let me know. I get the next week off, and I'm hoping I can write more often. So, suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

1) What I'm trying to describe is a hakama, or the pants worn by samurai (or so I'm told)

2) Queen of Argyle – © Minstrels of Mayhem (awesome song)

Disclaimer: Do not own the rights to Sorcerer's Apprentice or it's characters. I simply write fanfiction.


End file.
